2p Hetalia, Adventur into another world!
by Loikloik
Summary: This is a rp/story, written between my friend and me ! Im using my Oc, Colombia and she Is using her Oc Finna ! it's not complete yet, um, if you have any suggestions or anything you would like us to do (*with in reason XD*) please say! :) *) (Sorry, the summary sucks but the story is way better XD if you have any suggestions or feedback, please do say !)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day, Columbia was out to visit her friend Finna. She was visiting her brothers the Nordics, where they lived was pretty cold. Columbia however didn't mind the cold so much, even so she couldn't help but shiver as the ice wind blew against her face. As Columbia walked she listened to the familiar crunching sound as she walked across the snow, it reminded her of autumn when the leaves would fall down and as she walked over them they to would crunch. Columbia smiled softly, continuing to make her way to her friends house. It was always a treat when she got to visit Finna, as she and Columbia were fairly close, the wind started to pick up slightly in response Columbia shivered. Thankfully it didn't take her long to reach her friends house, once arriving Columbia knocked on the door ignoring the small pain from her knuckles. She picked the wrong day not to wear gloves, shoving her hands in her pocket for warmth, she waited for a response.

"I SWEAR DENMARK IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FEET OFF MY TABLE I WILL SHOOT THEM OFF!" Finna yelled at the older nation. Having to keep all of the boys in this house behaving was a tough job. Usually Finna was sweet to all of them, but even though she was the youngest she had to so everything to keep the house from caving in on them. "But Finnnaaaaaa! I am tiered, just this once please?" Denmark was using that damn pouting face that melted her. She put on her signature poker face that she got from her two older brothers and blinked at him. "No, off now." she said pointing her pistol at his feet. He yipped in fear and removed his feet. "You're no fun." Mathis crossed his arms over his chest like a child and she smirked at 'the king of Northern Europe.' Suddenly there was a faint knock at the door. "NO ONE ANSWER THAT I GOT IT!" She yelled through the large house racing to the front door. Finna flung the door open quickly letting he friend in.

Columbia waited patiently for someone to answer the door, she swung back and forth on the heel of her feet in a carefree manor as she did so. She was caught of guard when somebody suddenly swung open the door, Columbia almost lost her balance but quickly regained her composure. She let out a small laugh as she hurried into her friends house, once the door was shut. Cutting of the cold air from outside, Columbia imminently felt herself warm up. She rubbed her hands together slightly, turning to her friend with a big smile on her face. "Finna! its good to see you." Columbia greeted her friend excitedly, giving the girl an unexpected hug. Columbia smiled cheerily as the poor girl was released from her death grip, this day just kept getting better and better, here Columbia was with her best friend, in a warm house and having a good time even though shes only just got here.

Finna laughed at her friends sudden attack of a hug. "Nice to see you too!" She smiled dragging her friend into the living room. Denmark had his feet on the table again and Finna glared. She marched up to him and smacked the back of his head, "Feet off of the table don't make me make you cry again! Especially not in front of guests."She hissed at him in a low voice. "Fine, fine. Why don't you leave me alone, women. You're not my mother." He shot back annoyed and beer less. Her glare hardened, "No, I feel very sorry for you're mother though. What a disappointment you must be to her." She was usually very nice to Mathis. Today he had been pushing her last nerve. She hated fighting with him, but was sick of him pushing her around. "Pfft, please i am the king of Northern Europe. Any women, mother or not, would be proud to know me. I know of plenty who are proud to have been with me." He winked at her arrogantly. That stabbed her heart but she pushed it down and slapped him, "Pig! We will be upstairs try not to sexual harass anyone while I am away." She more roughly then she meant to, dragged her friend up the stairs to her room. "Sorry Mathis is an ass." She sat on her bed releasing her friends arm.

Columbia watched the events unfold as the two countries argued between themselves, Columbia wasn't one to get involved in arguments. Especially ones between Denmark and Finna, it seemed the happy atmosphere that was there, before the two girls entered the living room had gone once Finna had laid eyes on Denmark. It was true the two did get along most days but it appeared today wasn't one of them. Columbia resisted the urge to laugh when Finna retorted with the 'mother' insult. Moments later Columbia found herself being dragged away by an very annoyed Finna, much roughly then Columbia would of preferred. Even so Columbia knew it was best not to mention that at the moment, once in the safety of Finna's room Columbia was released as Finna apologized. "Its fine Finna don't worry about it." Columbia replied reassuringly, rubbing her wrist from where her friend had pulled, with a playful smile she turned to the girl "you know, you have a really strong grip right?" Columbia joked, glancing at the red mark on her wrist. *I don't think she relises her own strength* Columbia thought to herself with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Ah hehe yeah sorry about that I was a little pissed off." Finna laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck. She felt kinda bad for losing her temper do easily around her friend. She hated being angry with anyone especially Denmark, but sometimes he said things that just pushed her too far. " Anyway let's forget about it. By dinner both of as would have cooled off and we will be all happy and friendly again. So what do you wanna do?" Finna asked her friend with a smiling face

Columbia gave a friendly smile in return "no worries, Finna" Columbia replied, she knew what Finna said was true so she didn't have to worry. So instead Columbia let her mind wonder on what to do, unforchently the girl found no answers "hmm, I don't know" Columbia replied rubbing the back of her head in an embaressed mannor, she never was good when it came to decision making.

Finna thought for a second but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly her mirror caught her eye. It looked like her, but different. She frowned and peered into the mirror. A shiver of fear shot through her as the image in the mirror raised its hand toward her. She blinked in surprise as the image stepped through and smiled at her. Finna backed up to grab the gun hidden in her pillow. Before she could she felt pain explode on the side of her head. She didn't even have time to scream before she hit the ground and everything went black.

Columbia scratched her head, her brain just refused to work properly. She glanced back to her friend, to see she was no longer there "huh?" Columbia eyes widened, what on earth... before Columbia could comprehend what was going on. Something strange caught her eye, in the room was a mirror. One that Columbia had never seen before, all of a sudden Columbia forgot about her friend, her eyes were glued to the mirror. In it's reflection Columbia saw herself but something was different, those eyes...they were not Columbia's. Before she could grasp what was going on the reflection was gone, then strangely everything went black. It was although Columbia was floating...


	2. Chapter 2

~2p p.o.v~

Finna smiled as she tossed the other Finna into her shit hole of a world. Great now all she had to do was figure out how to acted like her. Columbia was acting like an annoying brat happily walking around and playing with everything in the room. "Quit being an idiot and stop touching that!" she growled snatching the notebook out of the other girls hands. "But everything is so different then your room back home!" Colombia pouted childishly. Finna scowled and started reading the pages of the journal. Gah this was torture all of the things written were so cheerful and lovey. It made her sick that this is who she had to be for a while anyway. "OI GIRLS COME DOWN AND EAT!" Finna heard an annoying voice rang into her ears. "Now play nice with the countries Finna" Colombia creepily smiled at her. "Fine I will try my best as long as they don't touch me." she grumbled her scowl growing. As soon as she was down the stairs a tall blonde guy hugged her tightly. "Sorry for being an ass we are cool right?" the boy asked setting hr down and smiling. She opened her mouth to say something mean to him until Colombia stepped harshly on her foot. She let out a small squeak of pain and forced a grimace. "Hehe of course! I completely forgot why we were fighting in the first place!" she smiled and I mock shyness pushed past him. 'damn bastard touch me one more fucking time my foot is going up your ass you jack ass.' she thought biting her tongue until she tasted blood to keep the words in.

Colombia giggled to herself, not she got rid of the other her she was free to live the life she wanted. She stepped out of the mirror that led to her 'wonderful world' and found herself in this new one. Colombia giggled to herself, skipping around and going through the other girls stuff. Until she was scolded by the other Finna, *Hmph, she never lets me have any fun!* Colombia thought to herself. Moments later she heard a voice, a new voice that didn't belong to 'one of there own' the other 2p's Colombia was never fond of anyone who wasn't 'one of them' heck, they were in different worlds for a reason. Perhaps she could...Oh I don't know get rid of them? but that would be no fun! besides...Colombia turned to follow Finna downstairs, just thinking about what a 'nice' time the other girls were having. Was more then enough to please Colombia, once down the stairs Finna was hugged by some guy who looked like Denmark. After the two exchanged words, Finna desperately trying not to snap or kill the guy. As Colombia reminded her with a stamp of the foot, Colombia skipped around the two in circuls for a while and started giggling. Just thinking how stupid these people were, to be fooled so easily...Colombia then stopped herself, reminding herself she had to act like the other her. Colombia frowned, like a child who got scolded. Then smiled again "im so happy!" Colombia exclaimed, clapping her hands together and returning to Finnas side. "I just hate it when you too fight, don't you Finna?" Colombia looked back up to the girl innocently, knowing that she was pretty pissed of right now. Colombia had to resist the urge to giggle like a maniac.

Finna shot an icy glare at the girl over her shoulder. She quickly composed her face before she answered, "of course it breaks my heart every time." Se answered sarcastically through her teeth. This earned her a weird look from Denmark. She shot him a sweet smile, and he blinked at her in surprise. 'Wow this kid is easy to shut up, he is nothing like the Mathis back home. He is more annoying and less scary.' she thought to herself walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. She saw Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Norway sitting at the table. She mentally flinched at the thought of how her usual 'family' dinners went. She sat down as Colombia cheerfully entered the room. "Are you okay little sister you seem quiet." Iceland asked me. I forced a small smile, "Yeah." I put a chunk of the food in my mouth and chewed slowly. Norway stood up and Finna tried to calm her nerves. Then she heard a weird noise behind her and she glanced over behind her. Norway was choking Denmark with his tie. "What did you do to my little sister you idiot?" he had no emotion as he choked him. I blinked and quieted my laugh. "He didn't do anything I am just tiered big brother." I said turning back to my food trying to wipe the amusement from my face.

Colombia smiled when Finna answered knowing she wasn't enjoying having to be nice to people. Colombia was just that sort of person, to enjoy other peoples pain. Colombia giggled walking past Denmark and following Finna as she sat down at the table, Colombia took a seat next to her. Eying the others waiting for something to happen, she looked a smile never leaving her face. Then she frowned, nothing was happening everyone seemed to get along here. Colombia crossed her arms over her chest *how boring* Colombia thought to herself, pouting slightly. She played with the knife and fork that was set in-front of her. "Ooo~ shiny!" Colombia beamed picking the knife up, she giggled to herself she could hear commotion in the background, Colombia whipped her head around to see the two. Norway and Denmark, with Norway strangling the guy. "Hmm" Colombia cocked her head turning back to the knife, she wondered what it looked like dripping with blood. Colombia would have to find out later, one other thing she noticed as soon as Finna said 'he did nothing' Norway released Denmark. *Interesting..* Colombia smiled to herself, turning to Finna. "Hey, Finna. Your 'brothers' seem to hold a lot of respect for you..." Colombia whispered to the girl "do you think that will come in handy later?" she asked hopefully.

Finna smirked at the idea. "It does seem that way, we will be able to use that later." for the first time a smile truthfully came to the girls face as she pictured to torturous possibilities. "Quit playing with that fucking knife you idiot, and eat your danm food." Finna hissed prehaps I bit too loudly. The sound of eating from her 'brother' Iceland stop. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She put on a fake cheery smile, "What's the matter big brother?" She put a hint of innocence in her voice. The boy blinked the went back to his food, "Nothing I must have misheard you. Sorry little sister." he mumbled patting her head. Finna held back a growl of annoyance. She ate her food cautiously. It was in her nature. Her own 'family' was cruel to the poor snowy haired girl. It made her tough, icy, and untrusting.

Colombia beamed when she heard the news, she was proud of herself for finding out this new piece of information and getting praise for it. She kicked her legs backward and forward under the table, still holding the knife in her hand. Until she was scolded, Colombia was about to retort 'but it's fun playing with knifes' until she realized she was supposed to act like *shiver* her other self, smiling up at Finna she replied "oh! good idea I should eat my food before it gets cold!" Colombia then proceed to stab the food with her now picked up fork. As if she was thinking of stabbing someone else, she smirked as she heard Finna put on the 'miss innocent act' in-front of her 'brothers'. Colombia looked back up shoveling food in her mouth, she glanced towards the other Iceland seeing him patting his 'sisters' head, Colombia smiled. It just looked like a normal smile, which it was but the thoughts behind it weren't exactly 'normal'. Colombia thought about what she said before, how these 'brother's' treated Finna with respect, kindness. Why, it was almost as if they loved her, Colombia's eyes widened. That must be it, this information will come in handy later. Colombia had a feeling things were going to get interesting.

It was weird for Finna at this table of people that resembled the ones she knew. They all acted so different, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden were so quiet. This Denmark acted like a mother fucking idiot. Then this Finland was a lot different he acted like a mother... It made Finna anxious and nervous . She kept having to remind herself that these were different people. 'Now if only Serena can stop acting like an idiot she is gonna blow our cover!' Finna thought in a growl. "So Finna Christmas is coming so quickly, are you and Colombia helping me again this year?" Finland asked cheerfully. Finna blinked, 'what the fuck?' was all she thought. "Oh um I'm not sure Finland, me and Se- er I mean Colombia have to talk about it." she smiled even though on the inside she wanted to knock each and everyone of their teeth out. 'Idiots, making me be fucking nice to them! Oh I will show them nice stupid bastards.' she thought her hands clenched tightly against her fork and knife. She harshly cut into her food and bit down. The sound of the metal fork scraping roughly on her teeth was surprising. She just shot the boys a smile an continued eating bitterly.

Colombia disliked, no. Hated the way the others acted, not only was it weird it was also kind of unsettling. Sure she they were completely different people then the others back home...Colombia stopped stabbing her food and started easting normal. She knew that was the reason why she disliked them, the same reason as to why they would dislike her. If they ever found out she wasn't the 'normal' Colombia, she was different. They both were Colombia looked towards Finna with a smile, she heard her name being called. Something about Christmas? was Colombia supposed to know what that was? Colombia resisted the urge to ask what 'Christmas' was. The other Finland seemed into it, perhaps is Colombia could find what it was she could get rid of it. The look on his face when his precious Christmas is destroyed, Colombia smiled again. Wonderful...wait, Christmas. Colombia looked towards Finna, scraping her teeth against the fork. Colombia remembered Christmas she just didn't want to, it was another reason as to why she and Finna left their world anyway. Colombia looked up to reply she turned to Finna "alright! sounds like it would be fun though" Colombia knew Finna was in a bad mood, then again she always was...but it wasn't her fault. Colombia knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Finna woke up with a huge headache and someone knocking at her door. Did she fall asleep on the floor? She got up with a grunt and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw the strangest thing... A smiling Sweden. She tilted her head and her grumpy morning self took over. "What the hell you know better then to get me up this early. Damn my head hurts." she grumbled out and Sweden... Chuckled? "Oh, silly little Finna as pleasent as always! Lukas told me to get you and serena for dinner." with that he happily walked down the hall. 'What the hell? Why was svi calling Norge by his human name?' Finna thought turning into her room. It looked different the white walls were now a red, and the bed was a black. Her eyebrows came together for a confused look. Then she remembered, the weird girl, the mirror. Oh no. She rushed over and woke up her friend in a panic.

When Colombia awoke everything feelt strange, Finna was standing above her a worried expression plastered on her face. Colombia tried sitting up but a wave of nausea overcame her, why did she feel so ill all of a sudden? "ughh, Finna what happend?" was all Colombia managed to choke out at the moment, Colombia stood to her feet slowly. The wave of nausea soon passed, everything was back to normal...Colombia's eyes widened, or so she thought. Colombia found herself in a strange room, dark colors surrounded her, It was almost like the person who lived here didn't want to see any light. Colombia glanced to her friend "Finna...are you alright?" Colombia questioned a worried expression on her face, Colombia gulped even though it shouldn't this room feelt familer. Almost as if someone she knew lived here, it was then she remembered the mirror. Flashes came through her mind, that girl...Colombia shook her head, nothing. Its nothing she told herself but even she knew she was lying.

Finna tried smiling at her friend, and it can out as a sa half grin. "we need to act like those weird people who took us until we figure out how to get back alright?" Finna asked almost like she was talking to a wounded animal. Her flustered friend simply nodded in response. Finna looked around and found a note sitting on the bed. "Hey bitches listen up! You better not fuck up our plans got it! So until further notice Colombia has to act like a sadistic child. Oh hello it's te other Colombia other Finna wants me to describe her. Uh she is really mean an grumpy and hates to be touched. She is also sour and sadistic and a big meanie head... Yeah yeah whatever don't fuck up or else my 'family' won't be happy and will make sure you have a slow and painful death. Then if they come looking for us we will simply show there others the same treatment." "Um well I have to act like Roma and you need to act like that creepy Russia." Finna sighed resisting the urge to cry. "I think we should be okay... We will figure something out." she said mostly trying to reassure herself. It wasn't working out well...

Colombia was in complete shock, who knew that a trip to her friends house could result in this? Colombia couldn't grasp much of what was going on. She didn't want to be this 'other Colombia' she wanted to be herself and go home "how are we supposed to learn how to act like..." Colombia tried to find the right words "them?" she exclaimed pointing to the note, she looked back up her friend, she noticed how distressed Finna was and to be honest Colombia was feeling the same way. Nothing made sense, did Colombia want it to make sense? "Finna, your right. We will be okay" Colombia gave a big smile to try and reasure her friend. She didn't want to think about this world, how she got hear, those other girls. Colombia shivered remembring what they said, all Colombia knew was she better start learning quickly if she wanted to stay alive and more importently make sure Finnas family was safe, just as long as they didn't find out. Colombia sighed "Finna, this is..." Colombia rubbed the back of her head "mad...we have to act like them...god, alright for now I guess thats the only thing we can do" Colombia nodded to herself, a small smile played on her lips everything was going to be okay, right?.

Finna talked and teased Romano a lot so acting like him shouldn't be hard. She was really worried about Colombia she saw the good in everyone and Finna hope she would be able to pull this off. Finna created a grumpy scowl and slowly walked out the safety of the room. She almost lost her composer at the sight of Iceland and Norway. "Big Brother why won't you tell me you love me, just please love me or I am going to have to hurt you again." pouted Iceland almost hanging off Norway. "Get the fuck away from me you creep!" Norway hissed back. Finna made he scowl defined, "Idiots. Quit bickering." she glared at them. Iceland almost threw himself infront of norge. "MINE! Go to dinner and don't touch MY brother." Iceland glared at his 'little sister' in disgust. Finna almost flinched but shrugged and walked off to the kitchen. He stomach turned when she saw the 'other' Denmark. His face looked bored and annoyed. Not the happy cheerful expression she was used to. "Why are you staring at me like that Finna its freaking me out so knock it off." he said harshly. That's right before Finna left she and mathis were fighting and what if she actually did die. She didnt even say sorry. "Shut up you fucking idiot like I would be staring at you." she spat back glaring at this imposter with all the hate she had I her little body. He snorted and walked into the dining room. She sighed once she was alone. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Colombia blinked, almost in panick as she quickly followed her friend outside the room. She was scared she couldn't deny that but she knew she had to be brave, not only for herself but for Finna too. As Colombia followed Finna she put on a cheery smile, hoping to mimick her otherself. Not that she's ever seen her, thank goodness. The only thing she could remember from the other her was from that mirror, Colombia tried picturing the girls face. Her eyes that smile, that creepy smile. Colombia gulped and shook her head, on to 'dinner' she saw Iceland clinging on to Norway. Now thats something you don't see everyday Colombia smiled and started to giggle, the sight was just to funny and the things Iceland were saying just made Colombia laugh. It was almost as if just for a moment Colombia forgot where she was, it was like everything was normal again. Colombia was about to apologise for laughing, until she saw the look in there eye. Hatred, Colombia suddenly feelt scared but she keept her smile "I just love it when we all get along~!" Colombia exclaimed, cheerfully and creepily. It took all her strength to stop her voice from shaking but she did it, she noticed as she stopped to talk to the 'others' Finna had walked on ahead, Colombia's eyes darted around. She didn't want to be left alone with them, Colombia hurried on forward trying to appear excited over something, eventually Colombia had found the 'dining room' she saw Finna sitting down by herself, this was weird. Normally she would be surrounded by her family and Denmark but they wernt there. Colombia felt kind of bad for the girl, even though this was the 'other world'. Colombia sat down next to her friend a small smile on her face again "how you holding up?" Colombia questioned in a hushed voice.

Finna looked at her friend. "eh, It's kinda like when all of the boys start acting up around the house and it pisses me off. Only a lot creepier because as you can see these people are fucked! I mean so far DENMARK is the calmest out of all of them. He is an ass here but at least he isn't like Iceland." her voice was in a hushed whisper. Finna didn't like it here one bit. It made her antsy and nervous. Dinner was served and in the middle of it norway lost his temper and him and Iceland started to fight. Finna held back her surprise with a cool and bored expression. This wasn't like when they fought back home it was serious, Icelands shirt was covered in blood some his own some of Norges. Denmark scoffed, as sweden just chuckled, "Oh aren't the boys anxious tonight. This fight stared earlier than usual don't you think Finna." Finna's eyes flicked up to look at this weird version of svi. She shrugged, "They are being fucking annoying that's what there doing." she hissed out. She almost yelped as a scary looking Finland entered. "Cut that out before I lose my patients you two." this Finland glared harshly at the boys. They stopped and sat back down. "Why are all of you such fucking idiots I swear why I let any of you live is a mystery to me." Finland's voice was casual but rough. I kept my cool expression and didn't say a word as I finished my meal.

Once Finna said that Colombia felt strangly at ease, an idea popped into her head. If she just pretended that this was home, everything should be fine. Knowing it wasn't home didn't help but if she somehow managed to convince herself...No! what was she thinking, this is exactly what she dosn't want to do. She wants to go back to her real home, with the real people in it. Colombia glanced down as the food was placed infront of her, she gave the plate a distrustful look. What if the food was poisen, Colombia wouldn't be suprised if these people tried to poisen her. Colombia picked up the fork, rusty... Colombia placed it into her food and began to eat. She looked curiously at the others, how they acted. The more she saw how they behaved and treated each other, the more Colombia relised she had to get out of here. Iceland and Norway were fighting, badly to the point they harmed each other. Colombia had to stop herself from flinching as she saw blood, this was awful, this was insane, they were insane. Colombia ate the food quietly, then Finna spoke Colombia almost bolted out of the room. Before remembring this was the real Finna. Not the other one, Colombia put on a smile. What would the other her say at this moment of time? "aww, they're just playing!" Colombia giggled. That was weird, she didn't like being this other girl "you never let anyone have any fun, Finna!" Colombia pouted childeshly, this was awful. She hated vilonce, so the other her must love it. Right now Colombia just wanted to get away from these people but she knew she couldn't.

Finna glanced at her friend. She felt bad about what she was saying next, "and you never say anything that's fucking intelligent." She mentally apologized to her friend. The rest of dinner was like this. Her having to make grumpy and harsh comments at everyone else. It was weird that no one noticed the differences in the two Finnas or two colombias. Finna was shocked that they didn't notice how there eyes were different colors. Finnas being a bluefish purple, and that other girls being a goldish orange like color. She wondered and hoped someone back home had noticed and was trying to find them at that very moment. It was doubtful, maybe Norway an probably Iceland. Even though lately her and Norge had been fighting they were still close and iceland talked to Finna everyday. No way he wouldnt notice a change right? Denmark might considering how close they were but he was also a drunken idiot most of the time so that was disappointing. Finny was too cheery to think about something as awful as this, that and he was too jumpy to think like that. Svi might notice but he isn't close with her so he might disregard it. It was eating at her. Just how long we're they gonna be here?

Ouch, Colombia felt hurt by the comment but thankfully she knew Finna didn't mean it. Why now of all times did she have to get all sensitive, never-the-less Colombia knew she had to remain...whatever mood the other her is normally in. Colombia just giggled, telling Finna that may be true but at least she isn't a bore like herself. Which she imedently felt bad saying afterwards but she couldn't let it show. She knew things would end up worse then how she was feeling if she messed this up, the rest of the meal was...intresting to say the least, this place would take some getting used to. Not that Colombia planned on sticking around, besides someone had to of noticed something by now. Hopefully not hear but back at home because by the sounds of it the others seemed a tad...insane, Colombia wasn't one to judge but from what she has seen so far, the way they acted, the way the others treated Finna, how voilent they behavied with each other. Well.. Colombia resisted the urge to sigh, a part of her hoped that someone would notice the diffrence in the girls. Just so they could get the hell out of here, another part feared what might happen if the other girls found out there cover was blown. Colombia remembered the note they sent, the harsh words. It was clear that the other girls wernt to be messed with, so what the heck were she and Finna supposed to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

The 'other' Finna was about to rip her hair out at the annoying people she had to deal with. For now anyway. Denmark was drunk and telling some stupid story about his 'awesomeness?' Norway was bothering Iceland to call him big brother, which almost made Finna's jaw drop. Sweden was quiet and freaking Finland out. Did she hear him fall Finland his... Wife? She almost shook her head. "It's so dumb that Gilbert and Alfred think they are more awesome then the KING of Scandinavia! Can you believe that what lies! Like anyone could be more awesome than me? Pffft what trash huh?" Finna just gave him an odd look. "Yeah how crazy you are obviously the awesomest person I have ever met." Finna grumbled out sarcastically. The idiot drunk didn't notice the bluntly obvious sarcasm in the girls voice and smiled brightly at her. "I know I am thanks Finna! Best friend ever ya know that? Always there for me you think I'm awesome it's just great! Here have a beer!" the Dane through an arm around the small girls shoulders and set a beer infront of her. Her eye starts to twitch in annoyance. 'If this fucking idiot doesn't let me go I am going to lose it. And what the fuck? Beer? I hate beer nasty ass stuff.' she thought her nose crinkling at the golden liquid infront of her. Now for somereason the idiot looked suspicious. 'Theres no way he notices he is too self absorbed he is the one you have to worry least about just calm down and drink the beer. How would she drink it? Probably like a girl.' Finna said taking a small sip and almost gagging. The blonde boy frowned and removed his arm then chugged a beer and smiled. 'Fucking creep.' Finna thought slowly finishing the beer.

This other world was definitely strange, who knew that people could act so diffrently in other worlds. The other Colombia didn't, not that she minded anyway. These people were nice...Way to nice, that was something Colombia had to get used to, if it wasn't bad enough that this 'other' Denmark was going on about how 'awesome' he is, he wouldn't stop talking. Colombia wasn't sure who was more annoying. That guy or his otherself, Colombia smiled listning to the conversation. She almost let out a laugh when Finna was practically forced to drink beer, knowing how much she hated the stuff. "Oh! look Finna your favriout drink~" Colombia said cheerfully, taking pleasure in the girls pain as she was drinking the drink. However Colombia knew that Finna wouldn't react the way she wanted, after all she was supposed to be acting like this other girl. Who was proberly one of those 'lover not fighter' types. Colombia didn't like it, people like that were boring to her. Never having any fun, if you call fighting fun. Which Colombia did, this world was peacfull, the people were kind and all seemed to get along and most of all they all seemed to adore Finna. Perhaps this would work out after all, what if Colombia could get these 'others' to crack. Colombia looked out of the window, it was still snowing there was never any snow back where she lived, snow was white, clean. Almost pure it made Colombia wonder what it would look like covered in red, Colombia smirked. Red was her favriout color and for obviouse reasons to, they say people turn red when they are angry, embaressed. Things like that but most of all red was the color of blood. Reminding Colombia what she would do if anyone got on her bad side, Colombia wasn't bad she knew that. It's everyone else who's the problem, people who do mean things like not letting her play with the shiny knife. Finna, Colombia glared at the girl quickly then turned back to smiling, or people like them. The nor-dicks, who do mean things on purpose. I mean who does that? everyone knows thats Colombias job.

Finna was getting fucking sick of all the shit Colombia was pulling. She turned to the girl and thought hard at things she hated, like love, people being nice, too many sweets, no blood anywhere. The two girls had known one another for a long time. In there world you didnt have 'friends' you had people who agreed not to kill you, but instead tolerate you. Finna finished her fairly large beer feeling the need to knock her partner down a peg. She seriously thought about slicing an arm off but things like that aren't supposed to happen here. So instead she would have to get smarter with her idea. "I know it's really cold outside but I think we should all have a BIG bowl of ice cream!" Finna smiled brightly at all of the 'other' nations. "Oh right I think we have some in the freezer! I know Colombia loves icecream so why not?" Finland quickly agreed putting his hands on Finnas shoulders and adding to the cute smiling pleas. Sweden sighed and went into the kitchen. Norway and Iceland were bickering and didn't notice as a big bowl filled with cookies and cream ice cream was sat down next to them. Finnas delight grew as she saw the monster sized scope Sweden gave to Serena. It almost made her want to rub it in her face. She shot a smirk at the wide eyed girl. Finna lifted up her spoon and took a bite smiling, "Eat up, after all it is your favorite." she winked then went back to the ice cream that filled her bowl.

Icecream? did Colombia hear correctly? was Finna actually suggesting to eat icecream. The word made her cringe, that was just like Finna. Always finding a way to ruine her fun. She knows how much she hates the stuff, I mean look at it. Colombia looked down at the bowl with a frown, 'So thats how you wanna play huh?' Colombia looked back up at Finna with a smile, as much as Colombia wanted to kill the other girl for this, Colombia knew the killing had to be done sneaky. Especially if she wants to stay hear. "Finna! this is the best idea you ever had!" Colombia took her spoon, almost thrashing it in an attempt to destroy the icecream. She shoved the spoonful in her mouth almost gagging at the tast, 'oh yeah you must be loving this, all of you...stupid 'others' stupid Finna'. Colombia was like a child who just had his favriout toy taken away, she began to argue with herself in her head on how to get Finna back for this. Taking another spoonful, a plan began to brew. All of the things Colombia knew Finna hated, began to flood the girls mind. When you spend enough time around someone you figure out what makes them tick and what dosn't, Colombia knew hurting Finna phycically wouldn't work. She had to put up with all kinds of abuse back home, Colombia would have to focase on the mental side, or emotional. Something that hurts her on the inside. 'Isn't that a bit much, you know, just for giving her icecream' Colombia shrugged no it wasn't she knew Finna would do the same. Anyone like them would, thats just how it was as soon as you pissed someone of that was in. These people know how to hold grudges, these others proberly don't know what one was. Fineshing of the icecream, Colombia turned back to Finna. "Wow! that was...nice!" Colombia walked over to the girl wrapping her into a death-grip hug "I don't think I could eat another bite. Finna your the best!" Colombia said.

Finna hissed in annoyance at the tightly given hug. "We are gonna go upstairs now." She said trying to keep her voice noncholant. She pulled Colombia up the stairs and to the room. She glared at the girl, "Dont. Fucking. Touch. Me. I am going to go shower stay here and do not leave this room!" she glared harshly at the girl grabbing a random outfit from the closet and leaving the room quickly. She pracically ran head first into Denmark. She jumped a little and looked at the nation in annoyance. "Sorry bout that." she grumbled out hating to apologize. "No problem! Hey Finna?" the tall man looked down I her with a curious look I his eye. "Yeah Denmark?" she asked getting irritated with him. "Are you okay?" She was a little shocked but quickly composed herself. "Yeah I am just REALLY tiered from hanging out with Colombia all day. No need to worry!" she shot him her best attempt at a smile. "Why would you ask?" she said tilting her head. "Well, you have been moody, scowling, you barely talked during dinner, and you drank your beer as if it was acid. I am just worried." he said eying her suspiciously. "like I said only tiered sorry." she said trying to get around him and into the bathroom. He turned as she reached the door. "Oh and Finna," The girl paused holding her breath, "When did your eyes change colors? Weren't they purple before?" he asked his eyes burning a hole in her head. She sneered and answered cautiously, "Your imagining things, they have always been this color." she hoped he bought it. "Oh my bad then." he sounded disappointed in the answer and she slipped into the bathroom quickly shutting and locking the door. She listened until she heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway.

Colombia frowned as she was dragged upstairs, looks like things wernt going as planed. Not that she minded that much, it was nice to get away from those other people. If you can even call them people, Colombia listned as Finna gumbled at her something about not leaving the room? "sure Finna! whatever you say~!" replied Colombia with a bright smile. As soon as the other was out of sight Colombia imedently started searching the room, she said not to leave but she didn't say she couldn't look around. She could hear a conversation outside, but as long as whoever it was didn't come in hear Colombia was fine, she continued searching through other Finna's stuff. Until she came across a picture by her bed, it was a picture of other Finna and the nordics all looking like a happy family. Colombia couldn't help but scowl 'pshh, familes who needs them?' Colombia thought bitterly. Picking up the photo and squeesing it until the glass frame broke, Colombia smiled at this 'much better~!' she thought cheerily, setting the picture down back where it was. A broken family is better then a happy family, at least with a broken one you wont feel guilty if you hurt them. Not that Colombia would ever do that stuff, no~ she was sweet, inoccent, happy little Colombia. Everyone else was just mean, all the time. In this world and the other world. Thats why everyone has to be punished, they say shes the insane one but shes not the others were. Its all them, at least thats how Colombia saw it.

Finna's heart pounded loudly in her ears. That was really close, she didn't want to be discovered. She wanted to be able to do whatever she wanted. She really had to be more careful. Even if she had to be nicer here at least it was better than before. She sighed as she finished the shower and got dressed. When she walked back in and saw the picture broken and scowled. "What the hell are you doing you idiot. Don't make things harder on me by breaking her shit. Do that at your own place." She growled walking fully into the room. She shook her head, "I swear you have to try harder do you really want to be sent back or worse killed by these people. We have to go to a meeting tomorrow and so help me." She walked up to her and leaned threateningly close to her face, "If you fuck this up for me I will make sure your sorry." She snarled and went back to a safer distance trying to figure out what to do.

Colombia sprang away from the photo, as if it was on fire when she heard foorsteps approhching. Once the door opened she was relieved to see it was only Finna at the door, that was until she started 'telling her of' per say "I didn't mean to break it!" Colombia protested, which was an obviouse lie but she would say anything to get out of trouble "It just looked so, nice...Sitting there, mocking me, I didn't like it. Thats all" Colombia pouted, turning to meet the other girls eye's "and of course I don't want to go back! you should know that by now!" Colombia retorted, as Finna stood away. She stuck her toung out childeshly behind the girls back, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn't exactly a suprise to see Finna and Colombia fight, I mean it happned all the time but they never hurt each other. Friendship was strange like that, thats if you coulf call the girls relationship 'a friendship'.


End file.
